The Key of my Heart
by Bakasable
Summary: L'organisation XIII fait son retour! Sora et Roxas ainsi que Naminé et Kairi sont de nouveau séparés on ne sait comment... Fic AkuRoru; SoRiku et d'autres que je vous laisserai découvrir!


_**The Key of my Heart**_

Je me suis longuement demandé comment commencer cette petite fic. « Il était une foi … », c'est bon pour endormir le lecteur dès le début! Commencer alors dans le vif du sujet comme « Ta vie s'arête ici! S'écria… », bon pour vous donner directement une crise cardiaque! J'ai trouvé! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Cette histoire ce passe deux ans après Kingdom Hearts II.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tout était sombre. _**Ils **_semblaient être dans le vide…Dans le Néant.

_**Ils**_ se levèrent tous les un après les autres, regardant la grande surface vide autour d'eux.

Un homme d'assez grande taille a la peu mâte et la chevelure argenté ordonna a tous de se réunirent autour de lui.

Alors qu'_**Ils **_cherchés un moyen de sortir d'ici, le décor changea. Un ciel sombre comme les ténèbres ainsi que des bâtisses prirent forme. Tous suivirent un chemin qu'_**Ils **_semblaient déjà connaître il arrivèrent a destination.

Surplombant le ciel, une lune en forme de cœur fortement abimé, quasi désintégré éclairait faiblement. Vous l'avez bien compris, c'était Illusiopollis, et se tenant devant la bâtisse, l'organisation XIII était là. Enfin, ils n'étaient que douze car l'un d'eux n'était pas la. Axel l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Cette personne manquante n'était autre que Roxas.

Chacun d'eux regagnèrent leurs chambres dans un brouhaha pas possible dû a tous qui parlaient en même temps voulant savoir comment cela était arrivé.

A peine s'étaient-ils installés que Xemnas organisa une réunion. Les membres prirent place. Et l'argenté commença a parler.

« -Je ne sais aucunement de quelle façon nous sommes revenus a la vie mais nous ne le sauront peut être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez pu constater l'état lamentable de notre cher Kingdom Hearts! Nous nous devons de récolter des cœurs pour accomplir ce que nous n'avons pas pu achevé.

-J'en ai marre de ses histoires a la con! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on aura un cœur!, hurla la rafale de flammes dansantes, Pour ma part, je pense avoir déjà trouvé le mien.

-Tu le pense simplement! Tu n'a pas de cœur du dois le savoir depuis le temps! A moins que ton cerveau se soit ramollit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà entre ta mort et ta renaissance! Héhéhéhéhé!(1)

-La ferme vieux chnoque! J'en ai ras le bol! Je me retire de l'organisation!, sur ces mots le rouquin ouvrit un passage des ténèbres et partit.

-Pff…, ne trouva que Vexen en guise de réponse (2). »

Demyx, La mélopée nocturne, après un léger instant, informa leur chef qu'il se retirait aussi de l'organisation, puis partit en suivant Axel.

Restant bouche bée sur le départ de leurs compagnons, les membres restant de l'organisation ne dirent mot. Xemnas ordonna alors a tous de quitter la salle et regagner leurs chambres respectives.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Au même moment, sur l'Île du Destin, quelque chose d'aussi anormale et inexplicable arriva. Roxas s'était retrouvé séparé de Sora et il en était de même pour Kairi et Naminé.

Les trois adolescents, car Riku était aussi présent, restèrent bouche bée tout comme les deux blondinets.

Ils se donnèrent une claque, mentale bien entendu, et se posèrent tous des questions comme « Comment c'est arrivé », « Est-ce normale? », auxquelles ils n'avait pas de réponses.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant un bruit qui ne leur était pas inconnu. Un homme aux yeux émeraude et a la chevelure de feu sortit alors du passage des ténèbres. Comment il s'était trouvé là? Il ne le savais pas vraiment lui-même. Le roux s'était seulement rendu au premier endroit qui lui était passé par la tête.

« -Axel?, dirent les adolescents tous en cœur, seul Roxas s'avança.,

-A…Axel…c'est bien toi?

-Qui veux tu que se soit? Le père Noël?, dit Axel en riant, content de vous revoir vous tous.

-Nous aussi Axel, répondit Sora. »

Axel tourna son regard vers son petit blondinet….heu je veux dire, Roxas en l'entendant hoqueté. Oui, la clef du destin n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de joie en voyant son ami l'allumette, là, bien vivant devant lui. La flamme majestueuse soupira tout en souriant et essuya les larmes de son meilleur ami qui ne pu s'empêcher de ce jeter dans ses bras. Pour Axel, Roxas était plus qu'un ami mais…il ne lui avait encore pas dit.

Attendrit devant ces retrouvailles, les deux jeunes filles, Naminé et Kairi sourirent.

Sora quand a lui, collé a Riku montra son sourire bébête mais tellement kawai habituelle. Et bien oui, après avoir retrouvé Riku et battu Xemnas, Sora avait prit son courage a deux main, poussait par son amie Yaoiste cachée j'ai nommé Kairi, et avait déclaré ses sentiments a l'argenté. Sentiments qui étaient réciproques. Depuis, les deux tourtereau était toujours ensemble, du moins très souvent.

Après avoir réussi a calmer Roxas et ne le lâchant pas, (il profite de la situation quoi), Axel prit la parole.

« -Je suis belle et bien revenu, mais…les autres membres de l'organisation on aux aussi ressuscités, et, Xemnas veux recommencer sa quête de cœur pour le Kingdom Hearts.

-Quoi?, s'exclama Sora, tu veux dire qu'il va falloir recommencer tout ce que nous avons fait? Mais au fait, pourquoi et tu là?

-Héhé. Je savais que tu allais me le demander. J'ai quitté l'organisation car cette quête de cœur et vraiment inutile! Puis j'en est marre de l'organisation. Je préfère être ici avec vous tous.

-Tu vas te battre avec nous Axel?, demanda Roxas en plantant son regard océan profond dans celui de couleur émeraude de son ami.

-Oui! Je serai a vos cotés! »

« Et moi aussi! ». Cette voix très familière pour Axel et Roxas venait de derrière. Sortant de l'ombre, Demyx fit son apparition. Mais que faisait il ici? C'est se que demanda Riku qui avait été surpris par l'apparition de ce dernier et il répondit tout simplement parce que la quête de cœur ne l'amusait guère et qu'il avait envi de savoir de quelle façon il pouvait avoir un cœur autre que cette collecte.

Sur cette déclaration, Tout les autres restèrent stupéfaits. Demyx qui avait réfléchi a un truc!

Sora se tourna alors vers Axel un grand sourire aux lèvres voyant que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché le blondinet.

« -Au fait Axel, tu m'as dit un truc a propos de Roxas mais il ne le sais pas car nous n'étions pas encore unis a ce moment là. Maintenant qu'il est a coté de toi tu peux lui dire non?

-Hein? Mais…je…de quoi?, répondit le rouquin en lâchant Roxas et tentent de caché son visage qui avait pris une couleur rouge, me rappelle pas d'avoir dit un truc.

-Ah bon? T'as pas déliré quand même!?

-Nan j'ai pas déliré mais je sais plus s'tout! »

Mouais, pas vraiment de sens tout ça, mais bon, le roux comprit qu'il s'en était bien sortit en faisant mine de ne pas se rappeler. Roxas quand a lui était intrigué et voulais savoir cette « chose » sur lui. Enfin, il le demanderait a Axel seul a seul car il connaissait bien son ami et était septique sur la petite perte de mémoire de son compagnon.

«- Bon on va pas poireauté dehors encore longtemps!, s'exclama Sora, venez chez moi !

-Moi je vous laisse j'ai un truc a faire, s'exclama Demyx avant de se téléporter on ne sais où.»

Axel alla alors voir Riku lui disant que si lui et Sora avaient quelque chose de prévu cette nuit il avaient intérêt a faire attention. Ces paroles arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du petit blond.

« -T'es toujours aussi pervers l'allumette, soupira Roxas.

-Ba quoi? Ya pas de mal, dit Axel tout en riant.

-N'importe quoi…, étouffa Riku.

-Bon et bien je vais rentré chez moi!, s'exclama Kairi qui n'avait pas entendu les propos des trois autres, Tu viens avec moi Naminé? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et partit avec Kairi chez cette dernière. Sora prépara alors le canapé pour Axel et Roxas, leur disant qui fallait qu'il se le partage tout en ricanant, puis alla se coucher en compagnie de son argenté.

Les deux personnes s'échangèrent un regard quand le blond aux yeux océan demanda a son ami.

« -Dis Axel, c'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas? T'as pas oublié ce que t'as dit a Sora. Si?

-Ben…en fait…heu… j'ai dis que je crois trouvé mon cœur grâce a toi car je t'apprécie beaucoup voila.

-Oh? De vrai de vrai?

-Ba oui de vrai de vrai (3). Bon allé couche toi, moi je vais dormir par terre.

-Nan dors pas parterre ya assez de place pour nous deux sur le canap'. »

La rafale de flamme fit un sourire au blondinet qui lui faisait signe de s'installé près de lui. Après avoir installe la couverture et les coussins fournies par Sora, Roxas se coucha pendant qu'Axel s'allongea a coté de lui.

« -Je suis heureux de te revoir Axel, dit le blond tout en s'endormant.

-Moi aussi Roxas. »

Le petit blondinet s'endormis alors et le roux en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ba quoi? Il avait le droit. Non? Ba si! Namého (4) ! Puis Axel lâcha Roxas avant de s'endormir, alors, que de leur coté, Sora et Riku dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

(1):_Héhéhéhéhé!:_Vous avez déjà entendu le rire Japonais de Vexen?

(2)_:«Ne trouva que Vexen en guise de réponse »: ça a une sens cette phrase?_

(3)_:« Ba oui de vrai de vrai » vous jure j'ai pas regardé Shrek!_

(4):« _Namého » : C'est un mot qui veux dire non mais ho! A lui tout seul!_


End file.
